A Story For Every Episode
by AwesomeAstrid
Summary: A series of one-shots, each connected to an episode of Steven Universe. These stories create a new scene that would take place before, after or during the events of an episode.


**A/N: So, I recently became obsessed with Steven Universe. Now that I'm finally all caught up (I totally watched every episode within the span of, like, two weeks), I thought it might be fun to write some stories. That means this is my first time trying to write Steven Universe fanfiction, so go easy on me. But of course, any feedback would be great! I'm going to write a one-shot connected to each episode, where the story will take place either before, after or during the events of the episode (but showing what a different character who isn't on-screen is doing) and will be told from one of the characters' point of view, because I like writing in first person. Don't expect super-frequent updates, by the way. This first story was a happy accident when I hit some random inspiration and I don't know when I'll get to writing the next one. So, without further ado, please enjoy Amethyst's antics in this first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe.**

* * *

A Day In The Life Of A Shopping Cart (Gem Glow)

 **Amethyst's POV**

"No way… it can't be." Steven said, staring at the freezer full of Cookie Cats. "Where did you get these? I thought they stopped making them!"

"Well, we heard that too, and since they're your favourite…" Pearl said.

"We went out and stole a bunch!" I interrupted her, sitting on the bench.

Pearl growled before adding, "I went back and paid for them."

"The whole thing was my idea." Garnet added.

"It was everyone's idea." I said, not wanting Garnet to take all the credit.

"Not really." _Ugh, Garnet, don't ruin this for me. I think I deserve some credit, considering I'm the one who brought them home. Boy was that fun. It all started when the three of us went grocery shopping, and I thought it would be fun to try riding on one of those cool shopping carts…_

"Amethyst, quit playing with the shopping cart!" Pearl shouted. I laughed and continued to ride the empty shopping cart like a scooter, down the aisle, until… CRASH! And, thud! I fell off the edge of the cart after it crashed straight into one of the freezers. Inside the freezer, I noticed there were those Cookie Cat ice creams that Steven loves so much. I looked back in the direction of Pearl and Garnet to see if they had noticed my crash landing. Sure enough, Pearl glared at me.

"Amethyst, bring the cart back here!" She called from the other end of the aisle. "We need to finish buying groceries, we're running out of food for Steven." _Ugh, she's so annoying. I was totally going to bring the cart back, I was just having some fun with it first._

"Aw, come on, it's fine. Steven won't be home yet, anyway. He said he was gonna get donuts." I reasoned. I started to climb back onto the cart, but I was stopped by Garnet grabbing me and putting me down. _Where did she come from? It's so annoying how she's always in the right place at the right time. But it's not like it's a coincidence or anything. She must have known I'd crash into the freezer aisle. Stupid future vision._

"We don't have time to fool around today. I can see a possible future in which Steven gets home before us and is attacked by centipeetles. We need to get home before him to avoid that future." I held back whatever snarky comment I would usually make and nodded, knowing that Pearl would freak out if we found Steven being attacked by centipeetles. He's been living with us for a while, but he still hasn't managed to use any of Rose's powers, so if he were attacked, he wouldn't have Rose's shield to protect him.

"Amethyst, where did you go with that shopping cart?" I heard Pearl's voice calling out. I smiled, and before Garnet could tell me not to waste time again, I went with my mischievous instincts and shapeshifted into a shopping cart. I looked just like the real one, only purple, and with eyes hidden at the front so I can see where I'm going, and of course, my gem, decorating the cart like a hood ornament. Revving up my wheels, I sped through the aisles on a joy ride, circling the cereal aisle and eventually finding Pearl. I saw her, picking up some of Steven's favourite cereal, and came to a stop next to her.

"Hey, P, here's a shopping cart you can use." I said, forming a mouth while still keeping the form of a shopping cart.

"Amethyst, be serious. Where did you leave the real one? And where's Garnet?" _She wants to know where the other cart is, hmm…_ An idea formed in my head (wait, a shopping cart doesn't have a head) and I smiled (if that's even possible in the form of a shopping cart).

"I'll show you. Grab on." I said.

"Amethyst, we need to finish shopping, shift back to normal right now."

"Don't you want to see why I was riding on the cart? I had a good reason; don't you want to see what it is?"

"Then just tell me."

"Nah, I gotta show you. Then, if I do, I promise I'll be serious and help us finish the shopping." That seemed to work. Pearl sighed and grabbed onto my handles and stepped onto the edge of me/the cart. _Time to give Pearl a ride. She'll kill me for this later but… who cares? It'll be fun while it's happening._ I once again revved up my wheels and began speeding through the aisles.

"Whoa… whoa! Amethyst, stop this crazy thing!" Pearl yelled.

"I… I don't know how!" I yelled back as we turned into the freezer aisle. And it wasn't a lie, either. I was going too fast to be able to stop. I started screaming. Pearl started screaming. We were heading start for that stupid Cookie Cat freezer. I closed my eyes. _Woo-hoo, I'm going to crash again!_ But then, suddenly, I felt a hand grab me. The force of me being stopped so quickly caused Pearl to fall off.

"Amethyst, what were you thinking?!" Pearl started yelling. I opened my eyes to see that Garnet was the one who had stopped me from crashing. In her other hand, she was struggling to hold up as many packets of Cookie Cats as she could hold.

"Uh… what's with the ice creams?" I asked, ignoring Pearl.

"I can see that in the near future, the stores will stop seeling these. Steven will be very upset. But I can see that if we bring the rest of these home, it will make him very happy. Maybe even happy enough to…" Garnet trailed off, as she does when she doesn't want to tell us about something in the future.

"What's he gonna do?" I asked, now curious. _What isn't she telling us?_

"It's nothing, we'll just have to see what happens when we give him these." She gestured towards her arms, where she had gathered up all of the Cookie Cats, and they were now piled high in her arms. The pile of Cookie Cats was not very balanced, and it collapsed. But luckily, they all fell into me. "Nice catch." Garnet said. "But we should probably get home soon."

"Well, if you're fine to hold that form for now, I suppose you can carry the Cookie Cats." Pearl told me. She grabbed the real shopping cart. "We'll go gather the rest of the groceries. Meet us at the checkout and don't go crashing into anything else."

"Gotcha," I said, before speeding off towards the front of the store. I made it there really fast and managed not to crash again. Which was a shame, because crashing really was fun. I looked around, but of course Pearl and Garnet weren't there yet. It took me all of twenty seconds to get bored, and decided I wanted to head home. So, out the store I went, still in the form of a shopping cart, filled with Cookie Cats. _Whoops. I guess we were supposed to pay for those. Eh, who cares? Besides, we save the Earth all the time. We should be allowed to take a few discontinued ice creams. No one ever buys them, anyway._

I sped through the streets of Beach City, a car honking its horn behind me. I finally rolled past the Big Donut and up the hill in front of the house (that's how fast I was going, I managed to get up the hill). Then suddenly, CRASH! Right into the unopened door. I shifted back into my regular form and burst out laughing. I must have looked crazy, lying there on the porch, laughing like crazy, and surrounded by the Cookie Cats which fell out of me when I stopped being a shopping cart. As my laughter died down, I closed my eyes for a moment. _Yep, this seems like the perfect time and place for a nap._

I wasn't really completely sleeping, so I quickly came to my senses when I heard footprints on the beach. I looked up from my sprawled-out position on the porch to see two figures in the distance.

"Amethyst!"

"I told you she'd be here." Pearl and Garnet showed up in front of me, each carrying a bag of groceries.

"S'up?" I said, standing up as they got to the porch.

"Oh, you want to know what's, "s'up"? I had to hear from the cashier that a purple shopping cart full of Cookie Cats was seen rolling out of the store and into the streets. What do you have to say for yourself?" _Yep, I so called it. I knew Pearl would kill me for this. She's gonna be talking about this one all day. Hopefully Steven will do something interesting when he gets home and that will take her mind off me._ When I didn't answer her, Pearl grew from annoyed to completely frustrated. "Ugh, Amethyst, you are just so… childish! So… reckless! So…" She continued to think of adjectives while she and Garnet went in to put away the groceries, and I continued to ignore her.

"…And pick up those ice creams and put them in the freezer before they melt!" She yelled, walking past me and away from the house.

"Where are you going?" I asked, as I started gathering the Cookie Cats in my arms.

"Back to the store, to pay for the Cookie Cats that you **stole**!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I definitely enjoyed writing it, and now I can't stop picturing Amethyst as a shopping cart full of Cookie Cats driving down the streets of Beach City. Like I said, I have no idea when I'm going to write the next one, so feel free to follow this story to get an alert when I do. Bye!**


End file.
